maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Verdovia
Verdovia, seat of the Stahlish Throne True Neutral Metropolis (North) Corruption +6; Crime +4; Economy +4; Law +4; Lore +6; Society +7 Qualities Academic, Magically Attuned, Rule of Might, Rumormongering Citizens, Supportive, Wealth Disparity Danger 10 Government: Council Population: 28,000 (15,000 Tieflings, 7,000 Humans, 3,000 Dwarves, 8,000 Other) Notable NPCs +''King Moratol VII of Stahlund'' (LN Venerable Human Exploiter Wizard/20) +''Esteemed Chancellor and Duke of Lower Targhuz Zenthur Hohenz (CN Tiefling Sorceror/16) +iSteward Uuhtred'' (NG Yeti Skald/13) +''Guard Captain Lamosht'' (TN/NE Tiefling Vigilante/14) +''Princess Karsona "Scarface" of the Old Watch'' (CG Tiefling Barbarian/17) Marketplace Base Value 19200 gp; Purchase Limit 120000 gp; Spellcasting 9th Minor Items all available; Medium Items 4d4; Major Items 3d4 The Kingdom of Stahlund was founded 726 years ago out of the ashes of the Grajjanto Empire when Moratol I and his fellow slaves took over the city with assistance from Nasquba. Renaming it Verdovia (Stahlish for New Hope), Moratol's followers soon claimed territories of their own, swearing fealty to him on the condition that the High Council would get to elect each king in succession. Moratol accepted. Since then, it has been discovered that the borders between our plane and Hell grow thing at Verdovia (possibly due to Nasquba's influence), and the city has become a haven for those wishing to study conjuration and the lower planes. The Grand Council is made of those who have proven their worth to the Kingdom, usually in the field of battle, as well as the current King. -King Moratol VII of House Hapsbeber usurped the kingdom several years ago from the now-deceased Leningen II. His mind is slowly slipping, and the palace can be found with countless nobles seeking election as the next King. +Zenthur Hohenz serves as the King's regent for his loyalty during the recent war with Targhuzia. A shrewd diplomat, Zenthur wishes the Kingdom to return to Tiefling rule. That he happens to be a tiefling is...entirely coincidental. +Steward Uuhtred is a noble exiled from the Yeti Confederation (as the Stahlish call it), and her skill with numbers has ensured she is in charge of the day-to-day operation of the city. Whether due to her kind nature or her lack of hereditary bonds, her charitable rule has been a boon to the people of Verdovia. +Captain Lamosht continuously comes into conflict with Uuhtred due to his corruption of the previous Steward. Although ostensibly the voice of law and order, he also stalks the streets nightly as a worshipper of Tiyena, setting the tenements alight. +Karsona "Scarface" is the eldest daughter of former King Leningen, known as Scarface due to losing half of her face in a border conflict with the Darwish. She serves as Lady of the Old Watch, a holy order of Blastari that works to fight the encroaching threats of Izreus and Gor Makon. Rumor has it that once Moratol dies, Karsona will attempt to lead her troops to seize the throne for herself. The city is built into Mount Grajja in the Dwarven style of architecture, with wealthier districts closer to the peak. Centuries of corrupt rule has left the lower districts in squalor and filth while the upper ones grow ever more opulent. Every Lord owns a small estate near the peak, and their families live there year-round (a way to ensure otherwise rebellious vassals stay loyal to the crown.) Category:Location Category:Sett Category:Stahlund Category:North Category:Metropolis Category:Settlement Category:Made by lucky7